Historia de Warcraft
La Historia de Warcraft, también conocido como el Universo Warcraft, es el lore creado por Blizzard tomando como referencia la información publicada en diversos medios oficiales. Los escritos, que están en continuo cambio, han sufrido varias revisiones a lo largo del tiempo debido a la interacción de otras líneas argumentales. El lore comprende la información facilitada en la página oficial de Warcraft, los videojuegos, las novelas, los libros de RPG, los cómics, los E-books y fuentes internas de Blizzard que posee un departamento específico para desarrollar la historia de Warcraft. Desde hace tiempo Blizzard ha puesto en marcha una política de diversificación de fuentes por lo que muchas de las partes de la historia que no se explican en los videojuegos de World of Warcraft lo acaban siendo en novelas y cómics que no siempre están disponibles en español. Esto hace que exista entre mucha gente un gran desconocimiento de algunos aspectos importantes básicos de la historia que no pueden acceder a las fuentes oficiales porque no existen en su idioma y tengan que recurrir a traducciones amateurs que no siempre son las más acertadas. Internet está lleno de historias desordenadas de la historia de Warcraft sin ningún tipo de fuente de referencia totalmente desactualizadas y fuera del contexto actual de los acontecimientos por lo que se hace necesario un lugar donde se aúne toda la información posible. Aquí se muestra un resumen bastante fiel de todo el material oficial publicado por Blizzard y sus referencias individuales. Historia de Warcraft Blizzard a través de su página oficial ofrece algunos escritos sobre la Historia del Universo de Warcraft desde su creación hasta aproximadamente el lanzamiento de . La información está dividida en 5 capítulos y parte de la misma ha sido incorporada a World of Warcraft en forma de libros que los jugadores pueden leer. Capítulo I: Mythos Fuente: Página oficial *Los titanes y la formación del universo *Sargeras y la traición *Los dioses antiguos y el orden de Azeroth *Encomienda a los Vuelos *El Despertar del Mundo y el Pozo de la Eternidad *La guerra de los Ancestros *El Diluvio del mundo *El Monte Hyjal y el obsequio de Illidan *El Árbol del Mundo y el Sueño Esmeralda *El exilio de los elfos nobles *Las Centinelas y la gran vigilia Capítulo II: El Nuevo Mundo Fuente: Página oficial *La Fundación de Quel'Thalas *Arathor y las Guerras Troll *Los Guardianes de Tirisfal *Ironforge - el Despertar de los Enanos *Los Siete Reinos *Aegwynn y la Caza del Dragón *La Guerra de los Tres Martillos *El Último Guardián Capítulo III: La condena de Draenor Fuente: Página oficial *Kil'jaeden y el Pacto de las Sombras *El Alzamiento de la Horda *El Concejo de las Sombras *Los maestros de las fuerzas: Medivh y Blackhand *La primera guerra y la asención de los Orcos Capítulo IV: Alianza Y Horda Fuente: Página oficial * Crónicas de la Guerra en Azeroth * Una Breve Historia Sobre la Caida de Azeroth * El Portal Oscuro y la Caída de Stormwind * La Alianza de Lordaeron * La Invasión de Draenor * El Nacimiento del Rey Lich * Icecrown y el Trono Helado * la Guerra de la Araña Capitulo V: El retorno de la Legión Ardiente Fuente: Página oficial * La Batalla de Grim Batol – El Día del Dragón * Kel'thuzad y el Culto de los Malditos * Una nueva generación * Letargo de los orcos * Señor de los Clanes * El regreso de la Sombra – Cisma de la Alianza * La visión de Thrall * El Azote de Lordaeron * El Ascenso de los Malditos * El Pozo del Sol y la Caída de Silvermoon * La Revelación * Asedio y Destrucción de Dalaran * En el Ojo del Maelstrom - El rescate de los Darkspear * La Invasión de Kalimdor * El Fin de la Eternidad * La Batalla del Monte Hyjal * La Venganza del Traidor-El Despertar de los Naga * Apogeo de los Elfos Sanguinarios * Guerra Civil en las Tierras de la Plaga – La Rebelión de los Forsaken * La Dama Oscura * Una Sinfonía de Hielo y Fuego – La Ascensión – El Rey Lich Triunfante * Viejos Odios – La Colonización de Kalimdor Nueva Era Despues de muchos años de la Batalla del Monte Hyjal y del alzamiento de los Renegados en Azeroth comenzo una nueva y ultima guerra en Azeroth conformada por la Alianza y la Horda que combaten por el control de Azeroth, en la primera etapa de la nueva era la Alianza y la Horda tienes héroes que pelearon contra fuerzas malignas como C thun un dios antiguo que estaba en Ahh quiraj y Nefarian Señor de la Rocanegra hijo de Alamuerte en Montaña Roca Regra. En la segunda etapa los heroes se adentraron al portal oscuro donde para la alianza conocieron a los draeneis y la horda conocieron a los elfos de sangre donde conocieron Terrallende lo que anterior fue Draenor ahi los heroes lucharon contra las fuerzas de la legion ardiente, los naga y los ogros. Los heroes derrotaron al traidor Illidan Tempesteria y a sus tenientes como Kaelthas y Lady Vashj se creia que con la derrota de Illidan todo habia pasado pero no fue cierto Kaelthas casi muerto se fue a la Isla Queldanas ahi intento que Kiljaden entrara al mundo pero los heroes lo detuvieron a tiempo antes de que Kiljaden saliera hacia Azeroth. En la tercera etapa los heroes de azeroth se fueron a Rasganorte por que Tirion Vadin se prometio acabar con la plaga despues que la plaga hubiera atacado La capilla de la esperanza de la luz, en la batalla contra la puerta de colera El gran boticario Putress y Varimatras atacaron a las fuerzas de la alianza y de la horda combinadas que fueron diezmadas el rey exanime sobrevivio al ataque de Putres y Varimatras las fuerzas de la alianza atacaron Entrañas donde mataron a Putres mientras la Horda a Varimatras la fuerzas de la horda se vieron las caras y se atacaron pero Lady Jaina lo detuvieron mandando a las dos fuerzas a sus capitales despues Lady Silvanas recupero Entrañas, paso un tiempo cuando Bran Barbabronce descubrio Ulduar la ciudad de los titanes el descubrio que dentro de Ulduar habia un dios antiguo llamado Yogg Saron que planeaba destruir toda la vida entonces Bran, con la ayuda de los heroes y el Kirin Tor lo detuvieron despues como dos meses Tirion Vadin y Darion Mograine atacaron la fortaleza de Arthas la Temible Ciudadela de Corona De Hielo los heroes al pasar por todos los poderosos sirvientes el final de el Rey Exanime llego despues de una batalla final los heroes derrotaron al rey exanime y tambien vieron al nuevo Rey exanime Bolvar Fordragon coronado por Tirion despues se creia que todo habia pasado pero no fue cierto Halion el destructor del crepusculo ataco el sagrario Rubi diciendo que el Destructor llegaria. Hubo un tiempo de paz hasta que Alamuerte ataco los continentes de Kalimdor y Reinos del Este aparecieron nuevas razas los goblin y los huargen los heroes mataron a sus tenientes mas poderosos como Alkir el señor del viento , Nefarian y Onixia resucitados y Chogall lider del Culto Crepuscular despues Alamuerte,queria destruir el arbol del mundo con la ayuda de Ragnaros resucitado y sus poderes aumentados estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero fue derrotado finalmente en las tierras de Fuego por los heroes paso un tiempo hasta que Alamuerte atacara el Templo Reposo del Dragon entonces los heroes ya sabian como derrotar a Alamuerte con el poder del Alma del Dragon que fue sacado del tiempo en la batalla final contra el Destructor Tharll usaria el Alma del Dragon para destruira de una vez al Destructor y la hizo Alamuerte murio pero los aspectos que ayudaron a Thrall habia perdido toda su inmortalidad y ahora los aspectos ya eran mortales Pasó un tiempo despues de la muerte de Alamuerte entonces los ejercitos de la horda y la alianza estaban igualados entonces descubrieron el nuevo continente Pandaria un continente nuevo sin explotar ahi conocieron a los pandaren una raza los ejercitos de la alianza y la horda entraron a pandaria despues de una batalla en el mar los ejercitos atacaron al otro en el bosque de jade despues conocieron a los enemigos mas poderosos de los pandaren los Shas los shas eran espiritus malignos que venian de la ira miedo odio y mas en el bosque de jade conocieron a uno de los mas poderosos la Duda y asi comenzo el viaje por pandaria que cambiara la historia de estas dos faciones rebeliones enmistades dioses mogus mantides zandalari y mas. Warcraft Encyclopedia En Noviembre de 2006, Blizard lanzó en su web un proyecto llamado Warcraft Encyclopedia donde fue incorporando material desordenado sobre ciertos aspectos del lore de World of Warcraft. Por diversas razones, este proyecto dejó de publicar en 2008. World of Warcraft * The Murlocs * The War of the Shifting Sands * The Road to Damnation * Troll CompendiumTroll Compendium (official site US) Troll Compendium (official site EU) * The Undead PlagueThe Undead Plague (official site US) The Undead Plague (official site EU) The Burning Crusade * UnbrokenUnbroken (official site US) Unbroken (official site EU) * The Story So Far (Then and Now: Conflict and Triumph in the World of Warcraft)The Story So Far (Burning Crusade site US) The Story So Far (Burning Crusade site EU) * Shamans and PaladinsShamans and Paladins (Burning Crusade site US) Shamans and Paladins (Burning Crusade site EU) * Blood Elf HistoryBlood Elves (Burning Crusade site US) Blood Elves (Warcraft Encyclopedia US) Blood Elves (Burning Crusade site EU) Blood Elves (Warcraft Encyclopedia EU) History of the Blood Elves (Burning Crusade site EU) * Draenei HistoryDraenei (Burning Crusade site US) Draenei (Burning Crusade site EU) Wrath of the Lich King * Rise of the Lich KingRise of the Lich King (Wrath of the Lich King site US) Rise of the Lich King (Wrath of the Lich King site EU) Juegos de Warcraft previos A partir de Warcraft III con la incorporación de amplios manuales de juego, el mundo de Azeroth empezó a construir una fuente de referencias válida para ser consultada. Los sucesos ocurridos en las distintas campañas que incluía expandieron esta información y se hizo necesario un índice para ordenar todo lo que en ellas ocurrió. * Warcraft: Orcs & Humans * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (Expansión) * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (Expansión) Novelas Categoría:Novelas * Of Blood and Honor (Chris Metzen - Enero 2001) * Day of the Dragon (Richard A. Knaak - Febrero 2001) * Lord of the Clans (Christie Golden - Octubre 2001) * The Last Guardian (Jeff Grubb - Diciembre 2001) * War of the Ancients Trilogy (Richard A. Knaak) Ver también * Universo Warcraft Referencias en:History of Warcraft Categoría:Historia Categoría:Fuentes